Cranston Hart Connection
by BashfulC
Summary: Billy makes a starteling discovery about his fathers fiancee. Renamed
1. Billy's Dad Is Marrying Who

Hey peeps I'm trying a new writing style mainly so you people can get what I'm writing

Hey peeps I'm trying a new writing style mainly so you people can get what I'm writing. Please bear with me. I do not own the rangers (and if you actually read these thing's you know why I don't own them. Hint: Kim and Jason). I wrote this a while ago before The Dark Realm disappeared. I hope ya like it. 

Small side not: Billy does not go to Aqualand, oops, I mean Aquatair in this fic. 

Thanks and cheesedoodles!

__

Billy's Dad Is Marrying Who?!?

By Mistika

**Billy Cranston looked at his father as if he had grown a second head.** ***Ok what has gotten into him. He has been whistling that tune for the last half hour.*** **He watched his father pick up the carton of Orange Juice and pour it into his bowl of cereal. He chuckled when he saw his fathers face after eating a spoonful of it **

"Ok, I want to know who she is right know, and your not leaving this table until I know her name." 

Wallace Cranston had been dating a woman pretty seriously yet his son had no idea who she was and wanted answers. His father looked at him for about five minutes and asked "How would you like a stepmother?". 

Billy had been gulping down the rest of his orange juice and started to chock when his father asked him that. Finally in raspy voice he replied "I didn't think it was that serious, but I have thought about it, and I think I would like to have a stepmother." His father breathed a sigh of relief.

"But I still want to know who she is." Wallace chuckled and said "I've already proposed and she already accepted."

Billy smiled "Yet I still don't know her name." His father gave him a look that said If-you-stop-asking-questions-I'll-tell-you. 

"All right, all right." Billy said while thinking *I'm going to have a talk with Jason soon.* 

"Her name, her maiden name before she got married to her two Ex-husband's, is Caroline Johnson, yo-" He was cut off by Billy, who gave him this shocked look and sputtered

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I clearly remember Kimberly once telling us her mother's maiden name was Caroline Johnson before she married her father and the fact that Kimberly's mother has been married twice and is back in town 

-according to the last letter I received from Kimberly- makes me think your marrying Kimberly's mother." He looked at his father who had an almost amused look on his face waiting for an answer to his unspoken question. 

His father smiled and said, "Caroline is more than likely telling Kimberly right now." Billy took one last look at his father and fainted.


	2. Kimberly Find's Out

Across town in Kimberly Harte's new apartment

Across town in Kimberly Harte's new apartment, in her bathroom to be precise, Kimberly was finishing her make-up. Kimberly trying to decide between calling Jason and letting him know that she had moved back to town for good or drive her new royal purple Mercadez Benz to the Youth Center and surprise her friends. Just as she decided to go to Jason's, there was a knock on the door. 

*Who the hell would come visit me? No one knows I'm back yet.* she wondered. She walked into the living room just as the door burst open and Caroline Johnson, Kimberly's mother, came rushing in all exited and out of breath. Caroline literally dropped into the couch and said "Sit down. I have news" Kimberly sat down while thinking *I've haven't seen her like this since Adrian Proposed to her. Wait did I just...Oh God not again* 

"The guy you've been seeing proposed to you, didn't he?" Like Wallace, Caroline had not told her kids who she was seeing. 

Caroline replied "You will have a stepbrother, another stepfather and I'll be Mrs. Caroline Cranston, soon?" She said that last part as a question because she wasn't sure how Kim was going to take the news that her best friend since she was in diapers was going to be her stepbrother. 

Kimberly looked at her mother shocked and announced "I'm going over to Jason's house OK? I have to think about this." She grabbed her keys off the kitchen table and flew out the door. 

*This is so weird. Billy, My best guy friend, is going to be my stepbrother* Kimberly thought while driving her new car she had been given after the Pan Globels by her father. She smiled as she passed the park where she had so many happy times with her friends. *I'm not sure what to think. Maybe Jase can help me sort this out* was the last thought she had as she turned into her lifelong friend, Jason Scott's, driveway. Unfortunately she had forgot that you shouldn't run from your problems, they had a knack for catching up with you. That was especially true for ranger's.


	3. The Big Talk

Hey ya'll sorry I haven't updated this for a while, my computer crashed and being an idiot I didn't save my story's on disks. Anyway, I also moved and I have been trying to update all my story's so. Here's part three in the Billy and Kimberly Step-sibling saga. Also for anyone interested, I have an NSYNC fic called 'A Shining Skye ' As well as some other's. One of them is going to be a series, with all the rangers writing poems and essays and stuff. The first one in the series is called ' The Kimberly Hart Edition ' so looked out for it! I now have to ask all of you to help me, I'm asking that you tell me who you think Kimberly should fall for in this fic, The nominees are Adam Park, Rocky Desantos, or the mystery character from another TV Show. R'n'R and vote! Tankies and cheesedoodles! ~Mistika  
  
Talking Is Good  
  
By Mistika  
  
  
  
Kimberly pulled in front of Jason's house and jumped out of her car. She noticed someone sitting on the steps. As she got closer she realized it was Billy. She walked up to him and sat down. They looked at each other for two seconds then promptly looked away. Kimberly took a deep breath and released it slowly.  
  
"I take it your dad told you?" she saw him nod his head from the corner of her eye.  
  
"I'm not sure what's gonna happen, Billy. I just got my own apartment here in Angel Grove, so I probably won't live with you. My moms been married twice before and my dad's still with Sheryl. But no matter how much I think it will get easier it doesn't. I'm guessing you came here immediately after you found out?" she didn't wait for his answer.  
  
"Well I did. My mom told me and I flew out my apartment and drove here. My mom seemed a little hesitant about telling me. How did you react?" She turned to him. He had been looking at her while she talked. When she asked the last question he smiled and softly started to chuckle.  
  
"I fainted. My dad was nervous all morning. He poured OJ in his cereal." That got a giggle out of Kim. He shook his head.  
  
"I asked him who she was, he never told me who he was dating. He in turn told me he proposed, then when I asked who she was he told me her maiden name. I remembered you telling us you mom 's maiden name was Caroline Johnson when your mom married Pierre. I sorta figured it out I made my guess and then he told me you probably being informed at that precise moment. Looks like he was right." Kimberly looked at him and sighed.  
  
"Well I don't know 'bout you but I'm actually happy it's your dad and not someone else. I mean I've always thought about your dad like an father figure. Then again I thought of Mr. Scott like that too. I don't know. It will be weird though. I'm trying to figure out Jason's reaction. The others too." One person in particular, she thought. She sighed again then promptly jumped when she heard Jason from the doorway.  
  
"Kimberly? What are you doing here! Not that I'm complaining." He added as she stood up and hugged him. She looked at Billy over Jason's shoulder and asked him with her eyes if he wanted to tell him now. He nodded slightly. She smiled as she pulled away for Jason. He looked at her and noticed in her eyes that something was wrong.  
  
"Kimberly? What's wrong?" Kimberly smirked. He always could read her like a book. She motioned for him to sit.  
  
"Jason You know that my mom's been back in Angel Grove for a little over year right? Ever since Pierre and her divorced?" He nodded confused. He looked at Billy as he began to talk.  
  
"Well it seems My dad and her mom met back up. They started to date." He stopped as Jason's eyebrows rose. Kim and Billy both grinned. Kimberly took over.  
  
"And they went out to dinner last night. I've only been back in Angel Grove for about a week, and my mom never told me or my brother's who she was dating, trust me I know I called them. I guess Mr. Cran-Wallace, I'm gonna have to get used to that." She shook her head. She continued.  
  
"Anyways. I guess Wallace never told Billy and Wallace proposed last night and this morning they both told us. So in a few months were going to be Step-siblings." She finished up. She looked at Jason. He was shocked and stunned. That was exactly the reaction she expected from him.  
  
"Okay. Well I'm guessing your trying to figure this out, but I think you two should sit down with your parents. That way you guys can talk about everything and figure things out." He looked at them then abruptly focused his attentions on Kimberly.  
  
Kim when are you going to inform the others that your back." She was grinning wickedly.  
  
"I've got it all figured out. I never told you this but I started to go to a dojo in Florida and took some classes. I also asked a couple of the Martial artists at the compound for help. I'm now a certified 4th degree black belt in American style, an 3rd degree black belt in both Tai Kwon Do and Kung Fu, I have a Purple belt in Shinkenpo and bunch of others. Hell I even have a yellow belt in jujitsu!" She laughed outright and wished she had a camera to take a picture of the look on Billy and Jason's faces, it was priceless.  
  
"Damn. Remind me not to make you mad." Jason joked. Billy chuckled. Kim calmed herself down and continued on with her idea. She was gonna need there help and by the time she was finished the three of them were laughing so hard tears were in there eyes. They both agreed to help Kimberly, and they all went inside to talk, make plans and have fun, just like old times. Billy and Kimberly both realized they were gonna be all right, and that they didn't mind being step-siblings in fact, they were looking forward to it.  
  
  
  
Author's note: I have no clue about the belts and stuff in the fic I just looked in my towns yellow pages and found dojos and used some of the types of martial arts in there. So please don't tell me that I got belts wrong, cause I am admitting right here that I have no clue the belts and stuff, my knowledge is about a 2 on a scale of one to ten. Ten being an expert in Martial arts, One being an idiot. Please R'n'R! Tankies! 


	4. Halloween Scare

I do not own the rangers, Mountain Dew, Pepsi, or Halloween I don't really think anyone owns Halloween. LOL. NEwho, I hope everyone likes this. Tankies! Yours till I see the applesauce, Mistika  
  
  
  
Kim looked down at her outfit and grinned. She was wearing a black and purple ninga outfit, similar to her pink ningette outfit. She looked out the window when she heard a horn honk and saw Tommy, Kat, and Tanya get out of Tommy's now red truck. Adam and Rocky were already downstairs with Jason and Billy. She smiled evilly. This was going to be fun.  
  
She quickly climbed out the window of the guest room and down the ladder that the had put there earlier. When she finally made it down she quietly laid the ladder down on the ground covering it with tree branches. She checked her watch that was under her wrist guard's. 9pm, perfect. So far her timing was excellent. She hurried to the front yard and saw the upstairs window flash on then off and then a few minutes later it turned on and then off again.  
  
She smiled. *Let the games begin.*. She went to the front door and knocked three times. She quickly scampered off to a nearby bush. She watched the door and saw Kat open the door look around and shrug. Kat walked back inside, closing the door behind her.  
  
She waited five minutes then picked up the dead rose with a small note attached that was hidden in the bush. She quickly went to the door, put the rose on the stoop, then knocked two times. Again she ran to the bush and hid behind it. This time Tommy came to the door looked around the yard and was about to go inside, when he seemed to notice the rose. He picked it up and almost immediately dropped it. She bit her lip to keep from laughing. She knew how much he hated dead roses. She saw him read the note and then go deathly white. He looked round again then hurried back inside. She waited a few minutes then went to the back yard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tommy! What on earth is wrong?" Kat asked, and went over to the deathly white man. He handed her the note and rose. She quickly read the note, her eyes growing wide. She swallowed. She looked at the others. They were looking at her, curious. Finally Rocky spoke up.  
  
"What does it say?" She looked down at the note and shuddered. She looked back at the others.  
  
"It says, 'violets are blue, roses are red, I'll remember you when you are dead'" She said quietly. Billy and Jason glance at each other, startled. No one spoke. Adam looked around and finally broke the silence.  
  
"Its probably some one playing a Halloween joke." But he didn't look too sure of himself. Everyone's head snapped up as they heard a small knock on the back door. They all looked at each other, no one moving. Rocky finally got up and went to the door. He stepped outside and looked around. He was about to go inside when he suddenly noticed something sitting on the ground. It was a small bone, with a delicate rainbow ribbon tied into a bow around it. He swallowed as he bent to pick it up He held it by the ribbon.  
  
Just as he was about to go back inside, he heard a rustling sound coming from the backyard. He looked to where the noise seemed to be coming from and gasped. Standing in the center of the backyard was a small figure in a black and purple ninga uniform. He couldn't see her face, but the her eyes were staring at him intently. Abruptly she started to disappear into the darkness, until Rocky could no longer see her. He swallowed again and quickly went back inside, slamming the door shut behind him. He looked at the others and tried to talk but couldn't get anything past the lump that had formed in his throat. Finally he held up the bone and said in a squeaky voice,  
  
"I don't think this is a Halloween joke. I saw someone outside. She was dressed in a black and purple ninga outfit and she literally disappeared into the darkness." The group sat there, not knowing what to do. Billy decided to break the silence.  
  
"Um, I know this is really weird, but I have to go to the bathroom." He looked around and saw Kat nod, letting him know at least she heard him. He got up and went up the stars to the upstairs bathroom considering the downstairs one was 'broken'. He went directly into the bathroom and waited a few minutes. Then he flushed the toilet and walked out. He saw Kim in her black and purple ningette outfit. They smiled at each other. Kim walked towards him and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Ready for phase two?" She whispered and he nodded. She playfully lunged at him, and he pretended to fight back. She knew that they were making a lot of noise but that was the plan. They looked at each other as the sound of feet running up the stairs alerted them of group coming to the 'rescue'. They quickly got up and ran into Billy's bedroom. The window was already open and they quickly climbed out and up onto the roof. They listened as the group burst into Billy's room.  
  
"Billy! Where are you!" They heard Tommy yell. Kim bit her lip to keep from laughing.  
  
"I don't think he's here. The ninga got him!" they heard Rocky exclaim, completely freaked. Kim quietly whispered,  
  
"Leave it to Rocky to be the first to freak." Billy nodded. There attention was turned once again to the conversation coming from Billy's room.  
  
"Hey guys, look." They heard Kat say. Kim smiled, no doubt she had found the note.  
  
"What does it say, Kat?" Tanya said. Kim smirked, yup, they found the note. Kim and Billy listened as Kat read the note, her voice slightly wavering.  
  
"It says, 'Roses are red, violets are blue, Billy will be fine, but what about you?'" Kim smiled as everyone went quiet. Billy looked at her. She simply grinned. She hadn't told him what any of the note's she had written were going to say, she figured it would be more fun that way. She smiled as she heard Tommy tell the others that no one will be going anywhere alone. Billy looked at Kim when they heard them walked out of the bedroom and go downstairs.  
  
They waited until they could be completely sure that they were downstairs, then they quietly climbed down the small rope ladder that was hanging on the side of the house. When they finally got down, Kim and Billy quickly went to the breaker box where Billy expertly turned off all the electricity in the house. They chuckled softly when they heard several screams come from the house including one that they knew was Rocky. Billy brought his communicator to his mouth and pressed the white button. Zordon's voice floated out of the tiny watch.  
  
"Yes Billy?" Billy grinned, and winked at Kim who grinned.  
  
"Everything's ready. Do it now." Kim and Billy quickly went to the backyard and watched through a window as small shadows appeared on the walls in the living room. Kat, Tanya, Tommy, Adam, and Rocky all huddled together in the center scared out of there wits. He saw Jason make his way to the kitchen. He was about to point it out to Kim but saw her slip into the kitchen from the basement door. She had already noticed him. His attention was once again brought to the others when he heard Tanya say,  
  
"Where's Jason?" Billy motioned to Jason and Kim through the window, who nodded. Kim pulled out a realistic looking knife, which he knew was fake, cause he had made it, and put the blade to Jason's throat. Jason eyes went comically wide. He yelled,  
  
"AHHHHHHH!" Billy watched as the rangers glance at each other then run to the kitchen. He watched them stop dead in there tracks when they saw Jason held at 'knife point'. Billy hurried to the basement, up the stairs, and listened and watched the conversation through the slightly opened door.  
  
"Stay back. Any of you move and buddy boy here gets it." Kim said threateningly. The group glanced at each other, not moving. Tommy finally spoke up.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want with us?" She snickered. She set her penetrating glare on Tommy who winced.  
  
"You really want to know? Well I'll tell you. Ya see, I was bored. So I decided to get revenge on my so called best friends. None of you called. Barely even wrote. So I figured that tonight was the perfect time to do it." She sniffled. Her eyes landed on Adam. The way he looked at her told her he knew who she was, but would play along. He spoke up with a small hint of amusement that no one heard cause they were too scared.  
  
"Do what?" She smiled a sinister smile. She glanced down at the knife and took it away from Jason's throat. She threw it onto a small dart board they had put of earlier. *Bullseye* She thought. She smiled when she noticed Rocky looking from her to the knifeand then back to her again. she grabbed her mask with her free hand then opened her mouth and yelled.  
  
"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" She ripped off the mask and smiled at the shocked rangers, as little orange and black confetti rained down on them. Billy revealed himself from the basement door and laughed along with the already hysterically Kim and Jason. Tommy, Rocky, Kat, and Tanya just stared at them, while Adam laughed softly. Finally Kimberly, who had fallen to the ground laughing, gasped between breaths  
  
"You…..should have seen…..your….faces." She looked at Rocky as he slowly began to smile. Kat and Tommy looked at each other and began laughing and shaking there heads as well. Finally Tanya gave in and began laughing along with the rest. Jason finally calmed down,  
  
"Why don't we go to the den, and we'll explain everything." He suggested. Everyone nodded, but Kim couldn't get up, she was still laughing too hard. Jason rolled her eyes and motioned for Adam to help him get her to her feet. Adam did and the eight of them walked into the den, with Adam and Jason almost carrying Kim. When they dumped her on the couch, Kim started to calm down. She looked around. The shadows had disappeared. She looked at the others who were patiently waiting for an explanation. She grinned.  
  
"OK, we did it because one; it was supposed to have been my turn to throw the Halloween party, and two; cause we wanted to have fun while letting you know I was back for good. Plus it was hysterical." She giggled. Tommy shook his head.  
  
"You scared the living shit out of us. You know how much I hate dead roses." He said accusingly. She shrugged.  
  
"We knew you would be the hardest to scare, so….' She trailed off smiling.  
  
"Now your probably wondering how we did everything, right?" Kim asked, and they nodded. She glanced at Jason.  
  
"Well, the dead rose was easy, although Billy and Jason had no idea what I had written on the attached note. The bone was a chicken bone. Looks a lot like a finger huh?" she smirked as they nodded.  
  
"The second note was another thing from my genius mind." She paused to glare at Rocky when he snickered.  
  
"Anywho, when Billy 'disappeared', the two of us had climbed up onto the roof. We then climbed down a rope ladder we had put on the side of the house earlier. The shadows were courtesy of Zordon." She let that info sink in. They all were startled when Tommy's communicator beeped. He bought it to his lips and pressed the button.  
  
"Yes Zordon?" Tommy smiled.  
  
"Rangers, I hope we didn't scare you too much. Alpha and myself watched everything. I hope you have had a good Halloween so far. When Billy, Jason and Kim asked me for assistance, I though it would be fun and I couldn't say no." Kim giggled while Tommy rolled his eyes.  
  
"It's OK Zordon, We don't mind. It was actually kind of fun." They heard Zordon chuckle softly.  
  
"Good, I have a small surprise for you," a flash light of the room and eight separate tapes appeared on the coffee table.  
  
"These are tapes of tonight. I hope you enjoy them. I'm going to leave you alone now. I need to meditate." Tommy looked around, then said.  
  
"Happy Halloween, Zordon. Tommy out." He sat down and noticed Jason had left the room. He looked at the doorway when Jason walked in holding a tray with a small orange cake, plastic glasses, plates, and two large bottle's of Pepsi and Mountain Dew on it. He set it on the coffee table and everyone could see what was on the cake. "Happy Halloween, and welcome back Kim." Kim smiled and sighed. Everyone looked at Kim and said together,  
  
"Welcome home Kim!" She laughed. She smiled softly.  
  
"It's good to be home guys." She got up, got her camera and motioned for everyone to sit on the couch. She looked at them, and realized there wasn't anyone to take the picture. A flash of light revealed Alpha.  
  
"Ai, ai, ai , ai, I'll take the picture Kimberly." she smiled and handed him the camera. She hurriedly sat in the middle of the couch, between Kat and Tanya. Tommy was standing behind the couch. next to Adam, and behind Kat. Adam was standing directly behind Kim with Rocky standing on the other side of him, directly behind Tanya. Jason sat next to Tanya, on the couch armchair and Billy sat on the other armchair next to Kat. Alpha put the camera to his little visor, and said.  
  
"Say, Cheese!" Kim laughed, and everyone except Kim yelled,  
  
"Cheese!" while Kim, always the individual yelled,  
  
"Parmesan!" Click went the camera. Everyone just looked at Kim, and she shrugged.  
  
"What?" They just shook there heads. Kim got up and took the camera from Alpha. She motioned to him to stay for a minute.  
  
"I want to take a picture of you, Alpha." Tommy cleared his throat. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Are you sure that's safe? What if someone sees it, like the photo developer people?" She smirked.  
  
"It's OK, they'll just think its a little kid in a Halloween costume." She smiled as he nodded, she quickly took the picture, then gave Alpha a small hug. He waved, ad then vanished in a streak of white. Everyone looked at each other and then Rocky broke the silence.  
  
"Well? Lets eat already!" Everyone looked at each other and cracked up in laughter. Kim looked around the group, her eyes finally resting on Adam.  
  
*Yup, I'm finally where I belong, and I am NEVER leaving.* 


End file.
